Organization Personal
by Mooncry
Summary: A book of poetry is found in the deepest corners of the library in Castle Oblivion. But thirteen of its pages are written while the other pages are blank as a slate. Based on homework assignment and rated T just in case.
1. Roxas

**Crazy enough but this Kingdom Hearts series is based on my homework assignment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Organization Personal**

* * *

_My name is Roxas._

_But my real name is Confused._

_I am the retriever for isn't that all I am? A pawn for one's gain and revenge?_

_The object in my non-existent heart is key for am I not the Key of Destiny?_

'_Lost' brands my forehead; I have never felt this hopeless before._

_I love hearing the sounds of the ocean hitting the sand, interrupted by the hisses of the Dusks._

_I love the smell of sea-salt of the ocean and my favorite ice-cream but it doesn't even cover the stench of the fire that had taken my best friend's life._

_I had been born in Twilight and forevermore I will dwell in it._

_My hands beg me not to destroy the non-existent lives of my comrades as my Other finishes them off._

_What would I remember if Sora had stayed a Heartless any longer?_

"_...You will make a good Other."_

**

* * *

**

**R&R plz!**

**Mooncry**


	2. Demyx

**I might be able to get a few of these chapters done before I get to bed.**

**Disclaimers: Organization XIII doesn't belong to me but to Square Enix and Disney. The poems belong to me.**

* * *

_My name is Demyx._

_My real name is Weird._

_I am the dolphin; carefree and won't fight unless provoked._

_I have lyric and music sheets in my heart for I can practically breathe music._

_The word on my forehead is 'Actor' for I am able to even deceive myself into believing that I had emotions._

_I love to hear the strings of my sitar but the commands of my Superior corrupt it so._

_I love to smell the many scents of the water but the murkiness of the Underworld makes it fearful._

_I had enjoy the sunshine even in my non-existent life for it brings me hope to find my heart once again._

_My hands tell me to keep playing, keep playing my sitar._

_I remember swimming happily in the ocean floor before the time came for me to lose my heart._

"_Dance, water, Dance!"_

* * *

**R&R plz.**

**Mooncry**


	3. Saix

**Bleh, getting tired. Hope the readers will review.**

**Disclaimers: Organization XIII doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

_My name is Saix._

_But my real name is Insanity._

_I am a rabid animal, sane at one moment and berserk the next._

_There is a cage in my non-existent heart for the berserker waits to break free from its bounds._

_Berserker is branded across my forehead for isn't that what I am?_

_I love to hear the cries of the anguished but my own cries stain these white halls and floors._

_The scent of blood had always enlightened me but my own blood sickens me._

_I had always loved the nighttime so I can gaze the heart-shaped moon in our barren world._

_My hands beg for more every time I slay a Heartless._

_I remember hunting inside a dark forest with my father. Holding that gun was one of the best feelings I had felt._

"_Kingdom Hearts…Where is my heart?"_

**

* * *

**

**R&R plz**

**Mooncry**


	4. Xaldin

**Woot. I got reviews! I shall thank **_**Shiba-X, BlackChaos105, and That-One-Idiot **_**by giving them bags of candy[gives them bags of candy Enjoy!**

* * *

_My name is Xaldin._

_My real name is Provoker._

_I am the cunning snake, wasn't its words that deceived Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden fruit?_

_I am the dragon, lustful for treasure behold._

_I am the weeping willow for the winds blow my hair in gentle directions._

_Lust brands my forehead since it is one of the emotions I remember so well._

_I love the howls and screams of the winds in a storm but I grow to detest the roars of the Beast._

_The wind smells like its surroundings, lots of varieties. Bu I have grown to hate the smell of the rose._

_The darkness is what we studied, the darkness now we must dwell._

_My hands cannot speak._

_I remember watching the windmill spinning and spinning, wonder what could make it spin._

"_When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely."_

* * *

**R&R! **

**Mooncry**


	5. Xemnas

_**Sorry I took so long. Buisiest time of the year.**__

* * *

_

_My name is Xemnas._

_I am the Master of all Nothing._

_I am a predator._

_Are you saying that all Nobodies have some form of a heart?_

_Superior. Selfish. Many words brand my forehead._

_Ah…Peace and quiet…Demyx! Stop that racket!_

_What smell? Zexion is the one with the sensitive nose._

_We weren't accepted either by darkness or the light so dusk should suffice._

_I could rule this world with an iron fist_

_Before I met Master Ansem, I had no memory. _

"_Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart."_

* * *

**R&R please!**

**Mooncry**


	6. Marluxia

_Hello again and same escuse as the last chapter.

* * *

_

_Hello, my name is Marluxia._

_My true name is Traitor._

_I am the rose. Beautiful but dangerous._

_Vines entrap my heart for I will bind Sora and the Organization soon._

_Deception and Renegade brands my forehead._

_Our plans of betrayal were music in my ears until that clanging of that keyblade destroyed it all._

_I had loved the smell of the roses and my delicate flowers until the fires began to smoke._

_I had always admired the sunshine._

_My hands would rather tend the garden then to obey the Superior._

_I remember tending the garden with mum when I was a child and a Someone._

"_To oppose me is to go against the Organization."_

* * *

_R&R!_

_Mooncry_


	7. Larxene

**I will try to get as much done seeing that I have a week (President's Day) off in my hands. I could possibly finish this story up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

_I am Larxene._

_Some might call me the Torturer and maybe even Wild by those who fear me so._

_I am also a predator but I might lean towards of a cat, one of the wild ones._

_What are you talking about?! We don't have hearts!_

_Silence tenses me so but hearing Sora claim that his false memories about Namine are true makes me laugh._

_The smell of the electricity is entirely shocking but what is this taste in my tongue as I die?_

_I could care less about the time of day._

_My hands are twitching to give our traitor punishment._

_The circle of violence…_

"_Say 'thank you' like a good boy. Ta-ta!"_

_

* * *

**Mooncry **_

**R&R please! **


	8. Axel

**Thank you for the reviews. They are widely appreciated so you get candy. Might be able to get this finished this week.**

_

* * *

_

_My name is Axel._

_But my fellow 'comrades' might call me Double Agent or the 'Pyromaniac'._

_Hmm…Never really thought about it but I would likely be a tiger. Got to love the stripes._

_We don't have hearts but I have a feeling that some of us are different…_

'_2 Clever 4 Own Good' is now branded on my forehead in marker thanks to Roxas. Get back here, blondie!_

_I love to smell something burning but ironically I hate to smell smoke._

_Silence is golden but never for long._

_The fire burns brighter at night._

_My hands are having too much fun with my chakrams and fire at the moment._

_I had fun with fire even back then as my Other._

"_Got it memorized?"_

* * *

_**Mooncry**_

**_Please review!_**


	9. Xigbar

_

* * *

_

_Yo! My name Xigbar._

_Most of the members call me 'Xiggy' or 'Zig-Zag'._

_A bat. They can also hang upside down without falling._

_I guess it would be my guns. Would we be able to summon our weapons after we obtain our hearts?_

_What the heck?! Who wrote 'Sniper' on my forehead?!_

_Gunshots. Loads of them take down an enemy. Don't know why I hate metal clashing of swords and keyblades._

_Gunpowder is the very tool that makes a gun fire. Doesn't explain why I hate fire and smoke though._

_Night time is best for sneaking around._

'_Shoot it! Shoot it! Pull the trigger!' My hands would exclaim. _

_My dad would take me target practicing and hunting._

"_Wouldn't you like to know...?"_

* * *

**_Mooncry_**

**_Please reveiw!_**


	10. Lexeaus

Inspiration equals muse + creativity + two cans of Pepsi

**Inspiration equals muse + creativity + two cans of Pepsi.**

_My name is Lexeaus._

_I am but a Puzzle-Solver and a Silent Hero._

_Some will say that I am a mute bear with the mind of snake._

_In my nonexistent heart is a never ending puzzle/riddle book._

_There's a word branded on my forehead?_

_I like quiet._

_But I hate loud noises._

_Zexion's the one with the nose._

_Axel's fire sickens me._

_Why does the time of day matter?_

_Solve the puzzles and become strong._

_I can only remember training in the gym and the events from being an apprentice of Ansem._


	11. Zexion

**I am so sorry that I have not been able to update lately. The new chapter of My Years in the Organization had been scattered into pieces when I downloaded it into the laptop so it's taking me longer than I realized to put them together. I apologize for the wait.**

**Get ready for the new update for My Years since CLOVERTASTIC is about to get clovered.**

* * *

_My name is Zexion._

_Most will call me the 'schemer' of the group but I heard that one of the newer members had been calling me 'Emo Boy' behind my back._

_I am the Black Fox hiding in the shadows that is waiting for the most opportune moment to strike._

_My heart...it's so Empty..._

_Nightmare is scarred on my forehead._

_The silence is my haven but why am I shrieking inside?_

_There are too many scents..._

_I prefer the night..._

_My hands are mute._

_I only remember what has happened when I was Ansem's apprentice and how I persuaded him to allow us to research the Darkness...Oh how I regret that..._

_"No matter how you go around it, you're just another Darkling."_

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mooncry**


	12. Vexen

**I might be able to get this story completed. I apologize ahead of time if I concentrate more on My Years than Organization Phobia. I will be putting that story off until I get that story completed. Also the quote is a KH manga reference and it doesn't belong to me. Nor do the characters or the game itself.**

* * *

_Ahem, my name is Vexen._

_My real name is Even._

_Wouldn't I be the fox? Clever through and through?_

_Preposterous. We have no hearts._

_Okay! Who branded 'NERD' and 'GEEK' on my forehead!_

_Like a few of my fellow colleagues, I like the silence._

_You don't want to know what the lab smells like._

_Time of day? I wouldn't be able to tell the difference from being stuck in my laboratory for so long._

_Hands don't talk!_

_I still experimented with chemicals even as a child._

"_Maybe they're wearing the same cologne?"_

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mooncry**

**P.S. Thank you Firebloom for the Vexen quote.**


	13. Luxord

**This will be the last chapter of Organizaton Personal. Hope that you guys will enjoy Luxord's piece.**

_My name is Luxord._

_Most call me a Gambler._

_Eh, I wonder what it's like to be a shark…_

_I love card games. It's my passion._

'_Cheater.' Axel is going to be dead when I'm through with him._

_I love the shuffling of cards but I hate the sound of losing._

_I am fond of the scent of alcohol and I hate the smell of fire._

_Night of course, that's when the casinos open._

_I remember my father teaching me how to play War…_

"_I'd rather we just skip the formalities." _

**R&R!**

**Mooncry**


End file.
